The bad boy, The baby, And me
by TouchMyMangoFuckers1989
Summary: Everything in Clary's life changed when she received an anonymous text, which led to her finding a baby abandoned in her school wing. That's not even the worst part! She has protect the baby (who has lots and lots of enemies) with her arch nemesis Jace herondale! Follow these two teenagers with their friends (and a glittery man?) in their adventure. Clace. Sizzy. Malec. AU
1. enter the baby and our protagonists

**Hey guys! I am an Indian thus, English is my second language, so there will be some mistakes in the story but I hope you will ignore them. Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

I tugged at the tape as soon as I had taped the cardboard boxes. There were differed labels on each of the boxes – books and random stuff. I had no idea what the 'random stuff' box had but then again, I didn't know about half of the stuff Jon had.

I sighed as I placed the box on Jon's white wooden desk. His grey room was a mess. The bed wasn't made, papers were lying all around the room, clothes lying on the bed and well, you get the idea.

I removed the clothes from the bed and stacked them in his closet, and then plopped down on the bed. I always knew he had the best bed. There were supposed to be posters of football players pasted on the ceiling but there were none now as they were probably packed up in the 'random stuff' box.

"It isn't fair." I sighed as I turned on my stomach.

Jonathon Morgenstern, my brother, best friend, other half, et cetera was leaving for college, Cain U. He was leaving _me _alone. Well, not alone, I still had my best friend Simon.

"Clary! Simon's here!" My mom, Jocelyn Fairchild shouted from downstairs.

Speak of the devil. I jumped from the bed and raced downstairs. Simon was sitting on our black leather couch tapping his fingers on the coffee table in a rhythm. He gave me a crooked grin as I sat beside him.

"How was packing?" He asked as he leaned back.

"Well considering I had to pack up everything except for one box, I'd go with horrible," I grumbled.

"Wait, Jon only packed one box?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh," I grunted.

"I pity you." He said patting my head. "When is he leaving? Where is he?" He asked looking around the room.

"He is leaving at four, and right now he is egging the lightwood mansion," I said shrugging my shoulders and picking up a vogue magazine.

Did I mention why Jon was egging someone's house? No?

Well, ever since my freshman year, Jonathon and I are at a feud with the Lightwoods, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle Lightwood. When we were in middle school, we used to be tight. Simon, Jon and I were best friends with Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. But all that changed as soon as we came to high school.

Jon discovered the football team and the Lightwoods discovered popularity. All of us drifted apart. Simon had a slight crush on Isabelle but he chose loyalty over love and joined Jon and me. I knew that the Lightwoods would never betray us for popularity but when I had asked my brother why we broke our friendship he always said: "Jace never knew loyalty". So, I stopped questioning him and supported my brother.

Since that fateful day, the day everything had changed, we were at war. Nothing else to say.

Simon whistled under his breath and again started tapping on the coffee table. I shuddered and put the magazine back on the table. Why did I even try to read a girl's magazine?

"Where is Jonathon?" Mom yelled as she stomped into the living room.

Simon gave me wide eyes. Did I mention that our parents had no idea? No? guess I forgot. I cleared my throat and pretended to scroll through my phone.

"He texted that he is picking up some last-minute stuff for college," I said.

She made an impatient noise and went back to whatever she was doing before. I sighed in relief. There were only four people I could never lie to, one of them was my mom. So, whenever Jon went on 'mission' I had a hard time to cover up for him.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Simon asked facing me.

"Yeah. Totally." I answered him.

"Cool. I gotta go, Rebecca is coming back from London so mom's making her famous apple pies, I have to help her if I want an extra piece." He said licking his lips as a dreamy expression came across his face.

"Fine. Save a piece for me." I laughed.

"Don't count on it!" he yelled before shutting the door.

* * *

I walked into my teal room and switched on the light. Light flooded into the room as I walked towards my bed. As I sat down on my bed, I noticed my leather-bound sketchbook lying on the bed covers. Sighing, I reached for the sketchbook.

This leather-bound sketchbook belonged to me in middle school and it was gifted by none other than Jace Lightwood. I probably should have thrown this out just like the other gifts given by the Lightwoods, but I couldn't. I flipped through the blank pages and visited the memory lane.

This sketchbook was gifted to me on my 12th birthday by Jace. There were intricate designs along the edges and my name was written in gold cursive letters on the front. The edges were a little worn out but it looked beautiful nevertheless.

I ran my fingers along with the designs and resisted the urge of grabbing a pencil and draw. Even though I kept the sketchbook, I would never use it, because if I filled its white pages, then it would mean I still felt something for _him_. And I hated Jace since _the_ day.

I snapped the book shut and walked towards my closet. I rummaged through my belongings until finally, I found what I was looking for. It was a small wooden box that had belonged to my grandmother. All of my belongings that I wished to forget about was there. I carefully placed my sketchbook on a photo, closed the box and placed it back into the closet.

I shook my head and composed myself.

_I hate Jace._

_I hate Isabelle._

_I hate Alec._

_Because that's how its supposed to be. _

I repeated this in my head until there was nothing but loathing left for them. Everything was in the past. I was right now, in the present. And in the present, all of us hate each other. And nothing, I mean nothing can change that.

* * *

There was an ungodly sound blaring right in the morning. I turned my head and dismissed the alarm on my phone, and stuffed my head into the pillow.

_Five more hours._

"Clary wake up! It's 7 am already." Mom yelled from downstairs.

_Five more minutes._

"Clary!" She once again yelled.

_Five more seconds._

"Don't make me come up there!"

_Five more nanoseconds_

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild!"

_Fuck, she called me by my full name._

Waking up with a jump I yelled, "I'm up!"

I stretched my arms and yawned. It should be illegal for Mondays to exist. Maybe, I can hire a lawsuit. Ha! I wish. Ugh! My nose was stuffed. My day just keeps getting better and better.

After taking a long hot shower, I was ready for the day. I blow-dried my hair and searched my closet for something fit for the school. That word brought bile up my throat.

Finally, I chose a white crop top, black jeans and black boots accessorized with a black choker with a little silver moon on it. Damn, I looked good.

I trudged down the stairs and saw mom, my sister Valentina and Luke sitting at the dining table eating waffles.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" I said as I slid into my chair.

"I love you too!" My sister giggled as she chewed on a strawberry.

I chuckled and ruffled her red hair. "Although it was for mom, I love you too Val."

"So, the first day of senior year," Luke said pushing the glasses up his nose. "Are you ready for the day?"

I shrugged and popped a blueberry into my mouth. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Luke is my stepfather. He is the only father figure I have had after my dad died in an explosion. He was in the army. Luke and mom got married five years ago and had Valentina, named after my father Valentine Morgenstern. I can't imagine my life without Luke.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Mom scolded. "By the way, come home early. Maryse and Robert are coming tonight with their family for dinner. I want you to help me to set up everything."

I choked on my precious waffles. Remember when I said that our family had no idea about our rivalry? Yeah, well let's zoom into the situation.

During the high school days of our parents, mom, dad, Luke, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Stephen and Celine Herondale were all best friends. They were popularly known as the circle. Till today they are best friends. Well minus the Herondales. They died in a car accident when Jace was five, then the Lightwoods adopted him because they were his Godparents, but that is another story.

So, the Lightwoods and my family are still going on strong and they have a tradition of having family dinners every month. We go to their house or they come to our house which is decided before, but this day is the only day when the five of us behave. (minus Simon, of course.) The worst thing is that Val and their five-year-old brother Max adore each other, which makes things more uncomfortable.

Things could be bearable when Jon was here because at least he and I could have a conversation. But now Jon was in college three hours away and I was all alone to fend for myself.

Poor, sweet little me. Alone against the three beasts. Hey, that rhymed!

I just gulped down my waffles and nodded, already dreading the evening.

* * *

I parked my black ford Mustang in my designated parking lot, got out of the car and shut the door with my foot. Every other student gulped and turned towards me. The braver ones like the football team (Assholes), the cheerleading team (Bitches) and a few drama club students (Fakes) who thought they were as equal as me, waved towards me or nodded towards me.

I didn't have the energy to deal with them, if I did talk with them with my current pissy mood, then I'd probably end up in prison for first-degree murder. And I wouldn't look good orange.

As I walked into the hallway, a few students turned towards me and gasped, some ran to their homeroom or some just looked at the ground. I was used to this kind of reaction. I grew popular because of my brother but my reputation was because of me.

I am the kind of bad girl in this school, kind of because I've never been suspended and I have a 3.9 GPA. There were a few students by my locker chatting and whispering which made me even more irritated.

"Scram," I said with a deadly glare and everyone ran away with their tails tucked between their legs.

I opened my locker and took out my books for the next period when Simon slow clapped and came to stand beside me.

"Another great entrance. I am proud of you Fray." He said wiping fake tears.

Usually, I would join him and make some comment but I was pissed and in need of punching someone. Simon must have noticed this because he suddenly grew serious.

"What happened?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

I was going to answer him when my phone chimed. I motioned him to wait and rummaged for my phone in my pocket. I unlocked it and scrolled through the texts. There was a text with an unknown number. I tapped on it and read the text.

_**Your name's being added to the hall of shame. **_

I read it and my eyes widened. Simon tried to look over my shoulder but I turned so he couldn't read it.

Now, you must be wondering what the hall of shame was right? Well to answer your question, our school's pretty big and consists of four wings – east, west, north, and south. Every wing except for the west is used for classes. So, our students brainstormed and made a hall of shame where all the bad boys, pranksters, and other nuisances have their name hung in bold white letters.

Why does this bother me, well because none other than my biggest nemesis Jace Herondale has his name hung there. I plan on not sharing my 'accomplishments' with him. I want my name on the wall of fame (Yes, we have that too).

"What's the matter?" Simon asked tapping his foot.

I licked my dry lips and shook my head. "I have to go somewhere. Don't wait up for me."

He furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. I smiled at him and headed towards the west wing.

Let's find this unknown pisser.

* * *

The dry leaves that had been blown into the west wing, crunched under my shoes as I walked towards the wall where all the names were hung. I passed the names one by one.

_Sebastian Verlac_

_Maureen Brown_

_Camille Belcourt_

_Seelie Quinn_

_Jace Herondale_

Phew! at least my name wasn't hung up yet. But then why did someone text me saying it was? I checked my phone once again when the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. No way.

It was _Jace freakin' Herondale._

* * *

At first, Jace looked surprised at the sight of me. But then a smirk appeared on his face and he walked towards me with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him. He chuckled softly and leaned towards me. He was standing close, too close. I could smell his cologne and aftershave. He chuckled again. His breath smelt of mint.

"As soon as Jonathon left huh?" He smirked. "I didn't peg you for the type, Clary."

His voice was soft and seductive and I felt my knees buckle but I composed myself. I cleared my throat urging him to move, but he wouldn't budge. Slowly, his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer. What in the name of Raziel, was he doing? As soon as he was about to lean in, I stomped on his foot, hard.

He yelped and bumped into the wall. "Why'd you do that?!"

I felt anger course through my veins. There was a weird sensation buzzing through me and I didn't like it. Not at all.

I gulped and mustered the deadliest glare possible. "Why are you here?"

He glared at her as he massaged his foot. "You're the one who texted me! You said you were looking for some fun and to meet at the west wing!"

My jaw dropped as he said those words. I would never do something like that. "You're the one who texted _me_! And then suddenly you come out of nowhere and try to…Rape me?!"

He scoffed. "Why would I even rape you? Why would I rape anyone?"

"You tell me!" I exclaimed, my arms flying everywhere.

"look, someone texted me. I can prove you." He fished out his phone and showed me the text he received. "Here."

I snatched the phone from his hand and read the text. Sure enough, they asked him to meet here to 'have some fun'. I scrunched my nose and handed his phone over to him.

"How can I trust that you didn't send me the text?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I let out an exasperated sigh and showed him the text sent to me. He nodded to me after he checked it.

"Someone messed with us." He said. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker."

But before I could say something to him a shriek of cry echoed throughout the room. We look at each other with wide eyes as I motion him to stay silent. I followed the course of the noise and went towards the unused school fountain. There was a small basket placed there covered with a pink blanket.

Inside it, a small baby was crying with every little strength it had in its tiny body.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Average? **

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**Follow. Favourite. Review. **

**Bye!**

**~StarsAreWriting**


	2. Playing house?

_Chapter-2_

_Playing house?_

To say that I was surprised to see a baby lying in a basket would be an understatement. I was _stupified. _I stared at the picnic basket for a long time until Jace's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Are you still alive?" His deep voice echoed.

I gulped and bent down to pick up the baby. It was a gorgeous baby boy with silky blonde hair, high cheekbones, and wide green eyes. His long eyelashes grazed his rosy red cheeks whenever he blinked. He couldn't possibly be older than 10 months. I suddenly felt a maternal feeling wash over me as I cradled his small body in my arms as only one question arose in my mind. _Who left him here?_

I walked towards the side where Jace was waiting for me. The baby was sniffing and waving his chubby fist around trying to get a hold of my hair. I smiled softly as I headed towards the other blond who wasn't as adorable as the one I was holding in my arms. Occasionally the baby would giggle and then sniff.

"What took you so long re-" Jace asked as turned to meet the short frame of me but the words died midway through his throat. "What the hell is that _thing?!"_

I glared at him as I yelled, "Excuse you! This is not a _thing_! It's called a baby you walnut!"

"I am not even going to point out the fact that you just called me a walnut," Jace shook his head. "Why is there a fucking baby in your arms?!"

I gasped at his foul language. We were in a room (hallway?) with a baby and yet he cursed. "Language!"

"You know, you've been just saying all the useless things instead of answering my fucking questions!" He yelled waving his arms in the air.

I inhaled sharply. "I don't know where the baby came from, okay? I just found it lying in a picnic basket the broken water fountain." I tried to appear as calm as possible. At least one us had to act mature for the sake of the baby.

Jace's eyes suddenly widened as he said his next completely ridiculous words. "IT'S YOUR BABY, ISN'T IT?"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT?!" I yelled in horror completely ignorant of my language and the fact that a baby existed in this room. how-? how did he even reach that conclusion?

Jace took a few deep breaths and composed himself. He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and eyed her disdainfully. "Look at the baby. It is so...so comfortable with you! And look at you! you are acting as a mother to it. If that isn't your baby, then whose is it? You want me to take responsibility for it, don't you? Huh?"

My jaw dropped to the floor. Yes, I was motherly to the baby, but that's hormones! And I was still a virgin! how could I just pop out a baby out of nowhere?

"Besides it also has your eyes!" Jace concluded.

I shut my eyes and tried to dissipate the fury that had started to course through me. Murder is illegal. I wouldn't look good in an orange jumpsuit. MURDER IS ILLEGAL! GODDAMMIT CLARY!

Suddenly I had a lightbulb moment. How did I not see this!

"Actually, this baby's yours isn't it? It was all your plan from the start. How did I not see this?" I said pointing my index finger at him. "Afterall, you are Jace Herondale! the manwhore of this school! You got a girl pregnant and now that the baby is born, you don't want to take the responsibility. And then you texted me to come here and made ME find the baby and make me responsible for it!"

Jace scoffed and took a step towards me. "Great analysis Sherlock, but I always use a condom!"

"You crumb! Condoms are only 90% effective. Did you pay any attention to sex-ed classes?" I glared at him and took a step towards him.

Jace's eyes widened in horror and took a step towards me. "90%? What about the other 10%?"

I had a sudden urge to slap Jace to the next century, but I resisted the very tempting urge. "The other 10% results in a- I don't know what, a BABY?!"

I suddenly realized that both of us were standing extremely close. In fact, the only thing dividing us was the baby. My whole body went rigid as I felt Jace's hot breath fan my face. When did we come so close? I took a shaky breath as I saw his gaze on my lips. My whole body was on fire. On one side I felt like kissing him, on the other hand, I felt like pushing him off a bridge. Stupid hormones! How dare they betray me?

Out of nowhere, my phone's ringtone broke whatever happening between us. I jumped away from him and slid my hand into my back pocket, juggling the baby on my other arm. An unknown number was calling me. I saw Jace gesture to put my phone on speaker and I did so.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, my voice a little breathy.

"_Well, well, well. Hello there Clary Fairchild and of course, Jace Herondale."_ a deep yet silky voice spoke. "_As entertaining it was to watch that, I am afraid that we are running out of time. So let's get straight to the point, shall we?"_

I exhaled sharply as I asked, "okay, who are you?"

a faint laugh was heard. "_Patience is a virtue, darling. You see, the baby you are holding? yes, his name is Cedric. Very nice name isn't it?" _Jace and I exchanged worried glances. "_you see, I am in very much trouble sweetheart. And unfortunately, I have no one to take care of Cedric. Ah! how troublesome, isn't it? But today is your lucky day! You get to take care of him. And you will do so until I contact you."_

What the-? We were just teenagers! How can two immature teenagers take care of a baby? Clearly, Jace's thoughts were the same as mine as he snatched the phone from my hand.

"How are we supposed to take care of a baby? We are freaking high school students!" Jace looked at Cedric then turned his gaze away. "We are going to contact the authorities!"

Cedric was quite enjoying himself. He was smiling broadly and playing with my leather jacket. In normal situations, I would find the scene quite adorable but right now, I couldn't.

"_Oh darling, If I were you, I wouldn't do_ _that"_ the person chuckled. "_I mean you wouldn't want to endanger your loved ones lives right?" _

As soon as the person said that, our phones chimed. Jace fished out his phone as I checked mine. Which was quite difficult while you're carrying a baby. What I saw made my blood run cold. Jonathon's picture was flashing on my mobile screen. Below that, a text was sent.

_**Unknown: **__Now we wouldn't want such a handsome and young man to die would we?_

I shut my eyes as the text flashed in my mind. I could hear Jace curse out every single cuss word that exists.

"That fucker is threatening me with Max! I will kill him!" Jace snatched my phone and threw it at the wall, making its screen crack into million pieces.

"What do we do now?" I asked not caring at all for the fact that my new and expensive phone just met its end from the hands of my arch-nemesis.

"I don't think we have a choice." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, completely messing it up. "We have to play house with this baby."

"You mean we have to do exactly what that man asked us to do?" I asked nervously.

Jace nodded as he eyed the baby as if it was a nuclear bomb. But my mind was in too much of a mess to care. Handling a baby came with many responsibilities. Besides what if Cedric was actually kidnapped and his parents were searching for him?

"What's that smell?" Jace asked suddenly with a scrunched nose.

I sniffed the air then brought Cedric near my face and sniffed. I now wish I hadn't. "Um...that would be the baby pooping in his diapers."

"Oh Hell no!" Jace yelled as I grimaced. Yeah, we needed to go shopping.

* * *

** I uploaded two chapters in one day! I hope you like it! I will be updating almost every day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters.**


	3. The Baby is not a monster!

**Okay, so I'm back. And it's a new chapter! Okay, guys, I love you all who favorited and followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me. And I'm so sorry for being late, my exams are going on and I realized that I procrastinated too much and buried myself in books. Never gonna do that again.**

**But guess what? Tomorrow's my birthday and also my English exam. Yay life! So I guess I am going to spend it alone listening to either BTS, BlackPink or Taylor Swift. Because seriously, that's all I listen to. Well, review, follow and favorite?**

* * *

_Chapter-3_

_"That baby is not a monster!"_

"Was it really necessary?" I asked Jace as I stared at my now broken, absolutely new iPhone. Your sacrifice will be remembered, my dear friend.

Jace grimaced as he eyed my phone. "Sorry, I panicked."

I let out an exhausted sigh as I picked up the broken pieces of my phone with great difficulty. Cause you know, being the gentleman Jace was, he never even mentioned taking the baby from my arms. But right now my mind was filled with a million thoughts. _How were we supposed to take care of a baby? we're just teenagers!_

Funny, isn't it? we always want to be accepted as adults but whenever we have to shoulder responsibility, we are _just_ kids.

I stared at Cedric and I couldn't help but appreciate him. He was beautiful. His green eyes were gleaming under the lights and his cheeks had turned red giving him an adorable look. His giggle was melodious and I couldn't help but let out an appreciative smile.

"He's beautiful," I muttered with a soft smile on my face. "What are we going to do now?" I asked Jace as I eyed his tall frame.

Jace shrugged and eyed the baby. "We go with the flow. Besides we don't have any choice. Our loved ones are in danger and..." He trailed off, but we both understood each other right now.

Jace was right. We have to take care of Cedric, we don't have any choice. "Raising a baby isn't easy. We need many items. Food, diapers-"

"Speaking of diapers, the poop smell isn't really on my top tens, you know." He said. I rolled my eyes. He never is going to be mature.

Time for shopping! Oh god...

* * *

"Sorry, again," Jace said as he strapped on the seat belt. "For your phone. Keep it in the glove compartment. I'll get it repaired."

I huffed, but I placed the phone in the glove compartment.

"I'd prefer a new phone, but whatever." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat.

Right now, we were in Jace's car, because by the time we came over our initial shock, the school was over. I won't lie, his car was elegant and fancy. Too bad, I wasn't even remotely interested in cars and I forgot the big ass name as soon as he said it. There was a faint smell of Jace's cologne and I won't lie, but I liked it.

Currently, Cedric was asleep on my lap, unaware of everything that was happening. I sighed and bit my lip. Why would anyone leave the responsibility of their baby to a stranger? I sure as hell wouldn't. Poor Cedric, who knows, what he went through to reach our school. I wondered what his story was. Who were his parents? How did he end up in this situation?

I peeked at Jace from the corner of my eye. His jaw was taut with tension and frustration and his knuckles had turned white from the pressure he was applying on the steering wheel.

Fifteen minutes later, we were inside an all-purpose baby store. The store was enormous and had all kinds of things that a baby could need. And I was sure because I had no idea about half of the things present here.

"This is ridiculous. I am stuck here buying diapers when I should be at my home getting ready for the stupid dinner we have tonight." Jace complained.

My mind exploded with a boom. We had the family dinner tonight. I took a shaky breath and faced Jace.

"Okay," I said cautiously. "Jace, don't panic, but...how are we supposed to hide the baby from our parents while attending the dinner?"

Jace shut his eyes and clenched his jaw., None of us had expected to face an obstacle within an hour. Cedric stared at both of us and giggled. Please don't tell me that he's being sadistic.

"The baby is not in my good books, shortcake." Jace glared at Cedric and I glared at him back for calling me shortcake.

"Stop whining." I retorted. "It's not his fault, okay? Poor baby doesn't even know what's happening." I defended Cedric. Jace was being unreasonable by blaming the poop baby.

"I don't understand how you're so calm about this." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I scoffed. If only Jace knew the truth. I was way far from calm; I was a freaking tornado on the inside. But, I was not going to let that show. At least one of us had to be the sensible one, right?

"Hold her for me, will you?" I asked him.

Jace immediately backed away a step and made a face as if I had asked him to detonate a bomb.

"Are you serious, right now?" I asked, exasperated.

"What if she bites me?" He protested.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and said, "The baby is not a dog. Why will she bite you?"

"You're right, the baby is not a dog," he said as I let out a sigh of relief. "It's a monster."

I said too soon. "THE BABY IS NOT A MONSTER! I can't believe you. How can you call yourself a real man, when you are afraid of a baby?"

He immediately narrowed his eyes. I had hit his target: his masculinity.

"Challenge accepted, shortcake. Hand her over to me. Though you shouldn't have said that, I can show you in more ways that one how much of a real man I am." He winked at me.

I fought hard to fight the blush which was slowly creeping onto my cheeks as I carefully handed over Cedric to him. He held him with both his hands, at an arm's length and looked into Cedric's eyes which had just opened after an hour of sleep.

_please don't cry, Cedric. Don't cry._ I mentally pleaded.

Cedric seemed to have listened to my prayer and instead of crying, he lifted his tiny, chubby arms and gave a chuckle. A sweet melodic chuckle which highlighted a dimple on his cheek and lit up his whole face. On seeing this, Jace's furrowed expression changed to that of surprise and he grinned.

"He likes me!" He exclaimed like a little kid who had just been given his favorite toy.

I shook my head and grinned at them. They were an adorable pair of blonds.

"You still want to get rid of that smell though." He grimaced and changed the position of the baby.

I rolled my eyes and looked for a suitable diaper. The problem was, how do you choose a diaper? There were different shapes and sizes and even colors. Who the fuck even cared what the color of the diaper was that their baby was wearing? I'll never understand parenthood. I bit my lip and shut my eyes and just picked a diaper. After we get home, I will study in detail about babies. I snorted quietly at my inner monologue.

"Okay, now that we have picked a suitable diaper..." I trailed off thinking about what was left to buy.

"Don't we need food?" Jace chimed in as he rocked Cedric in his arms.

I smiled at Jace. He widened his eyes for a fraction of a second then averted his gaze from me and cleared his throat. "You should check the right age from the unknown pis- I mean person," he said looking down at Cedric.

I nodded. We could compromise a little with diapers and clothes, although it's very much recommended, making a mistake with food was too much of a risk. Lord knows what the unknown pisser will do if he finds the baby food poisoned or suffering from diarrhea. I took the phone from Jace's back pocket and quickly shot a text to the unknown pisser.

**UknownPisser: **_Cedric's 10 months old. Take care of him well. ;)_

I think that the wink emoticon was definitely not matching with the _charming_ man's personality. I pushed our shopping cart towards the baby food section and quickly googled the best baby food — option available for a baby. After paying for the items and loading the items in the car, Jace and I currently seated in the car with Cedric on my lap. We decided to not buy a car seat because that would raise suspicions from our families and friends as to why there was a frickin' car seat in a teenager's car.

"Don't worry shortcake. I know a guy who can help us." Jace said as he changed the gears.

I glared at him and said through gritted teeth. "Do not call me shortcake."

Jace laughed and said, "Now I am definitely calling you shortcake."

Lord save me.

* * *

"Now honey, don't even think of using another guy to get some action from your man. That's a big no-no. Why? well first, it leads on the second guy. second, this small insignificant action will make you man think you're a hoe. Just ignore him, sweetie. That means no calls, no texts, oh— and definitely not another kissing other men— and voila: he is back." a man spoke to a weeping girl as he sipped on his iced coffee— at least that's what I think it was— while giving her relationship advice.

The first thing that came into my mind as soon as I saw the man was: That is a lot of _glitter. _

Seriously. The man was wearing a purple sequin jacket over a plain white tee and black jeans. He pulled off the look well, but the thing that shook me was the perfect winged eyeliner and glitter in his hair and on his face. That is when I decided, let's stay away from this man. I loved glitter till I ten until a blue glitter bath bomb exploded right into my face. Gotta say, not a very good day.

The man looked familiar and as I tried to figure out who he was, Jace walked over to him and sat on a chair, and said something to which he furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. I was confused. What was Jace doing? This was not the time to hang out with friends. I watched them both stand up from their seats and walk towards Cedric and me.

I gave Jace a questioned look and Jace smirked at me as he introduced the man beside him, "Shortcake, meet Magnus Bane, he is going to babysit Cedric while we attend our dinner."

Oh hell no.

_MAGNUS BANE?!_

* * *

**BYE!  
****HAVE FUN Y'ALL!  
HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**here are some virtual cookies for everyone! (::)**


	4. Spark Spark Bang Bang

**Why won't you guys review? I love it when people review! Anyway, enjoy! B) **

**By the way, I changed my username from StarsAreWriting to TouchMyMangoFuckers1989**

* * *

_Chapter-4_

_'Spark Spark Bang Bang'_

I was baffled as I stared at the symmetric face of Magnus Bane.

The Magnus Bane,

Supermodel, Fashion designer, a professional makeup artist, Producer, actor, and he is going to babysit a baby? I'm dreaming, aren't I? My mouth hung wide open as I tried to grasp what Jace said. Maybe something like, 'He's going to sit on Cedric' or 'He's going to eat Cedric', right?

_Unbelievable..._

"You're Magnus Bane!" I exclaimed,

Magnus raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and said, "Yes, at least that's the name given by my mother."

"No, you're Magnus Bane, Supermodel-" I started but Jace interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah, shortcake, we _know._ It's already five, dinner starts at 7 which means we exactly have two hours left. Shall we hurry?" He said tapping his watch.

I glared at him as I mumbled out a 'yes'. Magnus looked pleased with my answer as he offered his arms motioning me to hand over Cedric to him. Even though I respected Magnus, I still couldn't just hand Cedric over to him. A surge of protection washed over me as I tightened my grip around him (of course without hurting Cedric) and narrowed my eyes at both Magnus and Jace.

Magnus's eyes widened before he shot a look to Jace. Jace let out an exasperated sigh as he came forward trying to take Cedric away from my arms, but then Cedric's little hands tightened their grip on my white tank-top and he started crying.

"Stop!" I yelled as I started rocking Cedric in my arms trying to stop his heartbreaking cries.

"Do you have any better options?" Jace asked me, "Magnus is the best choice we have! Say, Clary, would you rather leave Cedric in the arms of some stranger rather than someone we know?" He finished in a low voice, his expression grim as he looked at Cedric.

"But it's _you_ who knows Magnus, Jace, not me!" I hissed, "Besides he looks more of a babyeater than a babysitter!" My voice more of a whisper so that Magnus couldn't hear me.

But, Magnus' hearing was as sharp as a cat as his expression grew sour, "Would you please not be so judgemental? I am already doing you a favor, so I would prefer cooperation."

Guilt flooded through me as I shot an apologetic look towards Magnus. He's right, but how could I just leave Cedric to a stranger? He and I bonded in the car ride and I already grew very protective of him. I let a sigh as I weighed the pros and cons in my mind. Our parents needed not to get a whiff of Cedric but we didn't know how we were going to do that, besides there was tonight's dinner. And the Unknown pisser had warned us about not telling the authorities or the adults or there will be consequences.

"Fine," I said and pointed my index finger at Magnus, "But, not even a hair should be touched. Clear?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Crystal," Magnus nodded. I bit my lip and turned my gaze onto Cedric.

"I will meet you later, okay?" I smiled at Cedric who sniffed. His eyes had turned red from the crying and his irises turned a darker shade of green, almost olive. He gave me a look as if 'I'd rather eat mashed peas than leaving with him'. "Me too, Olive, me too."

* * *

We were back in the car except for Cedric of course who was currently asleep in Magnus' arms. I fiddled with my thumbs on my lap while Jace turned the ignition on. Magnus was experienced with babies, and I knew that because as soon as Cedric left my embrace, he started crying. But Magnus whispered something continually while rocking him back and forth, which slowly put him to sleep.

"Why did Magnus agree to babysit Cedric?" I blurted out the question which was eating me up on the inside.

Jace turned the car onto a lane and glanced at me through his peripheral vision. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean he did owe me a favor but I didn't expect him to agree."

"How did you meet him?" I asked curiously.

"Curious, aren't you Shortcake?" He chuckled softly, "Well, Isabelle did a few modeling gigs in Milan, where she worked with Magnus for a while, both of them hit it off well. Later Magnus owed us a favor which now I put to use."

He was lying. I knew that because there was a slight twitch on his upper lip. One would not be able to see it unless they stare at him closely. Even though Jace and I weren't as close as before, I could still read him like an open book. I hated that I knew him like the back of my hand. I removed my gaze from him and looked out of the window.

"Trust me," Jace said, breaking the silence. "Magnus will keep Cedric safe."

I sighed as my house came into view. "I stopped trusting you since you broke everything between us that night, Jace."

It was a lie. I trusted Jace so much that it sometimes scared me. I trusted him so much that even if he asked me to jump from a cliff, I would do it in a heartbeat. But the truth was way too dangerous for my heart, so, I chose to lie.

* * *

_Jace_ **(Surprise!)**

_'I stopped trusting you since you broke everything between us that night, Jace.' _I gripped the steering wheel tight as these words replayed in my head.

_I didn't mean it, Clary._

I watched her unbuckle the seat belt and get out of the car and shut it. She stared at me for a while then shook her head and walked into her house. How did we end up like this? Everything was perfect until _that_ night. I hate myself for doing that to her. For breaking her trust, for hurting her.

This morning when I saw Clary waiting in the west wing, thinking that she sent me the text, I felt _happy. _I was ignorant of what I did and thought that _'hey maybe I didn't mess up that bad'._ That maybe I had a chance to make up for what I did to her. Not only did I realize that she absolutely loathes me, but I also got mixed up in some sort of _Riverdale_ shit. Ugh, I hate that show. It makes no sense and there are too many make-out sessions that are not worthy of me throwing up my precious food. That's not the point!

I made an impatient noise and banged my head on the steering wheel. All my confidence, facades and lies crumbled in front of her. She just knew me too well. She made me feel these weird emotions and I _hated_ feeling emotions. Emotions made me vulnerable, weak, helpless, they messed up the wall I worked so hard to build.

_Focus, _My mind chided. I needed to focus on more important things like finding out about Cedric, Going through this dinner without messing everything up and the upcoming battle of the bands. Every year there was this big inter-school fest in which most of the schools of the region were participating. All kinds of competitions like writing, cooking, painting, dancing singing, et cetera would be taking place. It was a big deal for our school to win them. Teams of talented students were already rehearsing for the contests, including us.

This year, Isabelle, Alec and I created the band, B3, and we were participating in the 'Battle of the Bands' which came under the category of singing. Oh fuck, I missed the afternoon practices. Alec was gonna get pissed. I quickly reached for my phone and sure enough, 13 missed calls from Alec, 7 missed calls from Isabelle and 38 texts from both of them. I grimaced as I thought of the confrontation I would have to face.

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip as I quickly shot them both a text apologizing and reassuring that I was still alive. I exited the chat between Isabelle and me and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

**Me:** _I am going to the inter-school fest. _

I didn't have to wait for long until my phone chimed with a text.

**Unknown Pisser: Not**_. It's too dangerous for Cedric._

I glared at the text and typed back a text furiously.

**Me: **_In case you didn't notice, I am informing you not asking you. _

I rolled my eyes and exited the chat. I shot Magnus a quick text asking to come to Clary's house with her address and turned off my phone, placing it in my tan suede biker jacket. I stared at the glove compartment as I remembered what Clary said to me earlier.

_'I'd rather have a new phone, but whatever.'_

I smirked. _Oh, you're getting a new phone shortcake. _But first, I needed to handle a certain short-tempered red-head.

I don't whether I should say 'it's going to be interesting' or 'it's going to be dangerous'.

* * *

_Clary_

I felt the hot water on my back and I instantly let out an appreciative sigh as I felt all the weight on my shoulders lifted. For just a tiny, minuscule moment I forgot about all my worries and enjoyed the smell of my lemon-scented citrus soap.

I have always loved the fruity deodorants, shampoos, soaps, essential oils, and moisturizers. As I applied the soap all over my body, I remembered that Jace had always smelt like apples. I had always loved it whenever Jace sat beside me or put his head on my shoulder because then I could smell him. It was weird but Jace had loved it whenever I smelled him.

Whenever I said to him that he smelt like apples he used to say, 'I can't believe that you just called me a fruit' or 'Are you saying that I'm the apple of your eye?' with a casual wink or 'I'm not an apple. I'm a man. And a man doesn't smell like apples. A man smells like leather or sweat.'

I smiled softly. Those times were the best. Izzy and I would braid our hair while telling each other about our day. Simon, Jace, and Jon would compete with each other while playing video games and Alec would be reading books while Izzy and I would just poke him in the arms. We were nothing similar, had very little in common but we understood each other. But then everything changed between us.

_stop it. _A voice whispered in my head. _Stop hurting yourself with these memories._

I turned the water off and dried myself off with a towel, applied the moisturizer and blow-dried my fire. After exiting the bathroom I saw my lavender unicorn pajamas sprawled across my bed along with...a person? what the hell?

I yelped and tightened the silk robe around my body. The person sat up on _my_ bed and blinked several times, staring me.

"What in name of the angel are you doing in my room, you useless paperclip!" I yelled at a certain blonde I hated. How did he even get in here?

There were splotches of red on Jace's cheek and I stared at him, baffled, was...was Jace Herondale blushing? But then Jace composed himself and started smirking.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece of this?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing towards himself.

I glared at him picked up the item nearest to me- a hairbrush from my vanity table- and threw it towards him. He jumped from the bed and dodged the hairbrush. I picked up my deodorant next and threw it at him yelling, "Pervert!"

"Woman!" Jace dodged the items I threw while shouting all sorts of profanities at him, "Stahp! You're ruining this masterpiece!"

"Fuck you, Herondale!" I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights _And threw it at him.

It hit him in the chest and he looked at me with a bewildered expression. I smirked, pleased that finally, something hit him. Out of the blue, I was suddenly tackled onto my pastel blue rug.

Jace was on top of me, his hair was messy and he was panting. I stopped struggling under his grip and stared into his amber eyes. His face was slightly red and somehow he looked even more attractive with his disheveled appearance. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he stared at me.

"Did you just call me a useless paperclip?" He asked, with a confused look on his face that made him look adorable. "How can a paperclip be useless?"

I tried to answer him but the words were stuck in my throat. I put a hand on his chest and he leaned in a little more, our face just an inch apart. I could notice the golden flexes in his irises and my breathing became shaky.

"Honey, you've clearly never written a word document in the 90s." A voice said from behind me.

Jace and I turned our heads to see a smirking Magnus and a smiling Cedric.

"Magnus," Jace said in a hoarse voice mixed with annoyance. I quickly pushed him away and stood up.

"Oh were you two doing the spark spark bang bang?" He asked shooting me a wink. "Don't forget to use protection!"

My face turned red as soon as Magnus said those words. I was frozen at my spot and watched him close the door before doing a wave similar to that of a _toodle-do._

"Well, that was eventful," Jace said from behind me.

I turned and glared at him. "Eventful? Eventful? Magnus thinks that we're having sex! It was anything but eventful! How did you even get in my room?"

Jace whistled and shrugged, "Your mom let me in."

My jaw was open so wide that it almost touched the ground. Well not really because no one's jaw can open so wide. My _own_ mom did this to me? How could she?

"My mom would never let you in-" realization dawned upon me, "What did you say to her?"

Jace chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have told her that we were project partners for English. You are hating me right now, am I right?"

I didn't even take English!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "Hate? Jace, hate is a very strong word. I don't hate you, I just am not necessarily excited about your existence in this world right now."

Jace gulped and nodded, "Noted."

I smiled sweetly at him, "And I would highly recommend you to get out of my room unless you are interested in getting strangled, of course."

Jace's eyes widened and he cautiously walked to the door. He waved at me and ran out of the room.

Good choice.

* * *

Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy wearing my fresh and warm unicorn pajamas and instead had to wear black slacks paired with a _Taylor Swift 'Lover' _tee and hoop earrings, because only 30 minutes were left until the Lightwoods will come for dinner.

Not as comfortable as my pajamas.

I walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where my mother was pulling out a tray of stuffed tomatoes.

"Mom," I started, "Why did you let Jace in my room?"

Mom jumped and she glared at me, "Clary, I could have dropped the tray!"

"Sorry. But can you answer me why Jace Herondale was in my room?" I rested my hand on my hips.

Mom wiped her hands on her 'cooking the best food since 1970' apron which was made by Nana and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Of course! Jace said that you two were paired up for a project in English and that he had to discuss it."

I made an incoherent noise and stomped my foot. "Mom! I don't even take English! I dropped it for Art, remember?"

"What?" she asked while pouring the apple juice in glasses. "But didn't you take AP classes for English?"

"No mom, that's Jonathon. Remember, he's studying journalism?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah!" She clapped her hands, "This is why I didn't want three children. It's too confusing and hard to remember the names and their stuff. Like last night, I called Luke by Valentina's name, Val by yours and Jonathon by our dog's name."

"Mom, we don't own a dog! Would you please focus?" I pleaded.

"Then maybe I called him by Jia's dog's name," She turned towards me, "Does it matter? He's your friend, isn't he? What's the problem if he was in your room?"

And they say that teenagers are oblivious.

"Whatever," I muttered and stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

I was currently sitting on the couch while regularly flipping the channels on the television. I had no idea where Jace and Magnus went and Val was currently playing with Cedric. Magnus introduced him as his nephew, and somehow he managed to impress both my mom and Luke and get invited for dinner.

I was furious. Why was it that except for Jon and Simon, no one understood me?

Wait, Simon! I promised I would call him! He's gonna be so pissed. But it completely slipped my mind, I needed to call him ASAP because knowing his paranoid personality, he must be thinking that I was kidnapped or something even more outrageous. I reached for my phone when I remembered that It was broken by Jace. I had to either borrow Luke's or Mom's phone to call Simon. But before I could get up, I heard Jace's voice. Speak of the Devil.

"...Clary must not know. It's too dangerous there." Jace said in a low voice.

"So we're leaving at midnight?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, with Alec and Izzy of course. But Clary must not know. There are many dangerous people in this type of illegal races. Clear?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, okay." Magnus's drifted voice last of the snippet of the conversation I heard.

My heart was beating fast in my chest. For the first time, I was grateful for my short height. Illegal races? Jace did illegal races? Why was he even going there? And why couldn't I come? Midnight, I think that's the time Magnus said. Looks like today I'm sneaking out.

I stood up and quickly grabbed Mom's phone from the coffee table.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, CLARY FAIRCHILD? DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" I flinched as Simon shouted, Right. In. My. Ear.

"I'm so sorry-" I started but Simon interrupted me, again.

"I THOUGH YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" Ha! I was correct. He did think I was kidnapped. "I ALMOST CALLED THE COPS, CLARY! I ALMOST DIED!"

"Okay, now you're exaggerating," I said, placing the phone away from my ear in case he started yelling again.

"EXAGGERATING? EXAGGERATING? CLARY I WAS WORRIED SICK!" He yelled.

I let out a sigh and gave Simon a chance to let it all out. I felt really guilty for making my best friend worry like this. When he finally finished yelling I placed the phone back on my ear and started, "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

I heard Simon let out a sigh, "Okay, so I just realized that you called from your Mom's phone, why?"

I jumped in my bed and said everything to Simon from the text I received this morning to the conversation I eavesdropped between Magnus and Jace.

"Wait, so you're planning on sneaking out of your house at midnight, follow Jace and his gang, might I say, all alone?" He asked.

I ran my fingers through my red hair, "Of course not! I can't do this alone. Besides I need someone to take care of Cedric!"

I heard Simon let out a sigh of relief. "So you're deciding against the plan?"

I let out a snort.

"Of course not, Simon. You're coming with me."

* * *

**And done! that was probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written! I just listened to the Christmas songs released by both Katy Perry and Taylor Swift and I absolutely Loved it! **

**Anyway, Love y'all!**

**Follow. Favorite. Review!**

**Xoxo**


End file.
